


Classic Comics

by ChapstickLez



Series: OWtO [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, IFDrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapstickLez/pseuds/ChapstickLez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for AO3's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489">International Fanworks Day</a> challenge, an #IFDrabble about a secret fandom. To clarify, yes, this does take place in the universe with "Out With The Old" but it doesn't matter much to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Comics

Holly Stewart was the fangirl. Holly watched _Doctor Who_ and _Battlestar Galactica_ and went to conventions in costume. Gail allowed herself to be dragged along, because people were stupid and sucked, and Gail just liked to laugh at them on reality TV; no one would call her a fan of the nerdy things, not even Holly who knew her best. But those complete collections of _Hellblazer_ and _Shade The Changing Man_ , boxed and bagged carefully in their office, belonged to Gail Peck, who loved those classic, dark and twisty, comic books set in worlds where her humor was perfectly normal.


End file.
